galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist Elf
The Fourth House traveled to the east and found the land damp and covered in mist. They soon found themsleves hunted by agreat beasts, the Locami, who lived within the mist. The Fourth House were no match for the creatures and they slew many of them. The Watchers feared that the Fourth House would all be slain so Shoral, with a mighty stone, slew the greatest of the beasts and out of the body of the Locami, Ola joined the mist with it, creating Maera. She then taught the Fourth House how to live within the mist as the Locami did. They learned to hide within the lands and stopped fearing the Locami. When their fear was gone, Maera taught them how to tame the beasts, and with this their change was complete. And they were the Eldanahald. - Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance A mist elf is almost completely white, with pale skin, white hair, and white irises. They are average height, slender like most elves, but not as frail. They are cool to the touch and a light mist surrounds them that they can exude from their skin. Society & Culure Society Little is known to outsiders what a mist elf society is like. They are very secretive. Even those mist elves that do venture out speak little of their home. If one does learn of the mist elf homeland, they discover it to be located in the north east of the continent where mist and fog are common. They mist elves live under a ruling emperor that is believed to be placed in power by their divine goddess Maera. They once lived in an island nation where they had great power. The island was a power center for Maera, but their enemies used powerful magic to make it disappear. The search for the lost isle of mist is never ending, and mist elves will commonly leave home in search of clues. Religion All mist elves worship Maera as the mother of all things, and the empoeror as her first child. They are untrusting of outsiders. However, they don't wish harm on others and value freedom. Mist elves are normally chaotic good. Relations Mist elves view all outsiders with equal contempt. No one can be trusted. Mist elves believe themselves to be greater than all other mortal beings, and other gods are less than Maera. Even if a mist elf learns to trust a non-mist elf, he never full trusts. Adventurers Mist elves do not commmonly adventure, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Sometimes a mist elf will become curious of the outside world and seek to quench their curiosity, while others seek the lost isle of mist. Many mist elves are clerics of their deity. Many more take on the role of agile fighter. Any role can be suitable for a mist elf. Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma:' Mist elves are nimble and wise, but they are very xenophobic. *'Normal Speed: '''Ice elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Light VIsion:' Mist elves can see twice times as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Scent:' Mist elves have scent. *'Mist Vision:' Mist elves can see twice as far other races through concealment caused by fog, mist, smoke, or similar concealment. In such conditions they also ignore concealment and treat total concealment as concealment 10 feet further than other races. *'Mist Magic:' Mist elves have the ability to cast ''obscuring mist once per day. *'Stealthy:' Mist elves receive a +2 racial bonus on stealth checks. Mist elves do not like outsiders and have learned to hide themselves better from them. *'Endure Cold:' Mist elves receive endure elements but only for the extreme cold. They still are affected by hot temperatures normally. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Mist elves are proficient with longspears, longswords, shortspears, kama, and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:''' Mist elves begin play speaking Ultramarian and Nahaldathi. Ice elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan.